custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Matoro58/New Storyline Plans
Hello everybody! My name is Matoro58, and today, I have something important to say. Intro So, as some of you know, I recently made a return to this wiki, and this is my first blog made since My return blog. So today, I have an announcement to make. If some of you recall I used to write this series of stories called The Downfall Universe storyline, and while a few users liked it, it wasn't really that popular, and frankly, unoriginal. So I'm sorry if somebody liked it, but I am canceling the Downfall. Universe storyline. But, like some people say, Every moment one life ends, a new one begins. And one is beginning. With some help from none other than Bobdo, I am pleased to announce that I have plans for a new storyline! The Divided We Fall alternate universe So the name of my new storyline is the Divided We Fall alternate universe, an alternate universe, where, in it's events of Web of Shadows Vakama pushed. Matau off the Coliseum instead of saving him, and killed Keetongu. Thus, Vakama became the third leader of The Visorak Horde, imprisoned the Toa Metru and Rahaga, and freed the Matoran only for them to become slaves. 1,000 years later, The Order of Mata Nui assembles a strike team called Strike X, a team made of criminals, mercenaries, and traitors, to go to Metru Nui and rescue that universe's Matoro, so he can be used as a sacrifice to save Mata Nui from dying. That's all I'm telling you guys about the plot (For now) but I am ready to unveil some characters to you! Protagonists Strike X *''Mazrek'' - The main character of my storyline. A Skakdi of Air who lives as a thief on Zakaz. He is whiny, pessimistic, but smart and intelligent to his surroundings. *''Varkon'' - I decided to keep Varkon, but change him in major ways. He is still a mercenary, but he instead of a one-sided Toa of Fire, he is an aged, weary, but still badass Toa of Iron who refuses to talk about his past and origins *''Scavenger'' - A Dark Hunter and one of the few beings to know about the island Artahka's location. However, instead of being killed, he was allowed to live. He is strong, powerful, but dull-minded and doesn't think *''Damru'' - A Ba-Matoran Con-Artist who makes fake weapons and sells them to islands like Stelt and Zakaz. He is stubborn, untrusting, and uncaring, but harbors a soft side to other Matoran. *''Synrik'' - A Skakdi of Fire who used to be a Warlord, but tried to conquer other lands, but was imprisoned on Daxia temporarily, as he cannot be sent to The Pit yet. He is snobbish, believes he is above everyone else, and reluctant to any plans anyone else comes up with. *''Vexryl'' - A Male Vortixx who steals valuable possessions and trades them for a profit. He is loud, rat-like, and a slight bit insane, but is athletic, and easily angered. *''Genkro'' - A Male Steltian Laborer. However, unlike other Steltian Laborers, he is highly intelligent, prefers to think first, and ruthless. He used to be a slave, but then killed his owner and took over his land. *''Amanuris'' - A Male Member of Trimuna's species and an Order of Mata Nui operative. He is sent on the team to keep an eye on them and to make sure everything goes as planned. He is sarcastic, strict, and hot-headed. Antagonists *''Roodaka and Sidorak'' - The first two alternate counterparts of canon characters in my storyline. Not much is different here about them. *''Turaga Vakama'' - Now this counterpart is different. Where in the canon Bionicle storyline, Vakama served as the role of a parental and wise man figure, here Vakama is a dictator and ruthless figure. After becoming the third leader of The Visorak Horde, he freed the Matoran, but enslaved them to make monuments to him, Sodorak, and Roodaka, as well as to the Makuta. He is embittered, disgruntled, and unlike anything the canon Vakama is. Goodbye That'a all for today, and once again, credit for some of this goes to Bobdo for helping come up with those parts. Make sure to check the first installment out when it start, it's going to be called Eyesight. Tell me what you think of this, and goodbye! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts